Viewable content available today, such as that downloadable from the internet and/or created and distributed by a wide variety of sources, generally contains and conveys to viewers a limited amount of information. As much information as the Content has at the time of creation, it generally consists of that same amount of information throughout its existence. Content may be edited from time to time to create new content, but generally the quantity and quality of the content remains relatively constant (e.g., static, unchanging).
Content creators can generate a revenue stream by the sale, rental, licensing, or other provision of content to consumers of content, but a continued revenue stream largely depends upon continued creation and distribution of new content. Content creators may also generate some revenue through ‘product placement’, in which merchandisers pay content creators to place their merchandise prominently in content. For example, the Ford Motor Company and/or Coca-Cola, Inc. may pay a movie producer to have a main character in a movie drink Coca-Cola branded beverages and drive a Ford Mustang convertible. However, once the movie is filmed, edited, and distributed, no more revenue can be obtained from product placements within that movie content. The content is static in quality, and has a limited revenue generation curve.
Viewers also receive only static content, which becomes uninteresting once viewed one or more times, and may in fact be uninteresting from the moment of creation. Viewers must search through a multitude of content sources to find content that is interesting and relevant to them. Separately, they shop, interact, gather news, and carry on many other activities, each activity relatively independent from each other. In this age of proliferating information, viewers consume tremendous amounts of time pursuing information that is personally relevant and interesting.